Joni Savage
| gender = Female | species = Human | age = 12 | location = San Francisco, California | relatives = Dr. Horace Pythagoras (uncle) Unnamed mother http://cluefinders.wikia.com/wiki/File:Joni_log_entry_05-28-99.png Unnamed father http://cluefinders.wikia.com/wiki/File:Joni_log_entry_05-28-99.png Unnamed younger sister http://cluefinders.wikia.com/wiki/File:Joni_log_entry_05-28-99.png Unnamed grandmother | voiceactor = Nikki Rapp (American) Charlie Borland (British) Louise Marie Morris (British) }} }}Joni Savage is one of the main protagonists of the ClueFinders series, and the founder of The ClueFinders Club. She has the title of Team Leader. Appearance Joni is a Caucasian girl with light skin, reddish-orange hair tied into two braids with violet bows, and blue irises in most games. In later games, her hair is depicted with more loose strands, and her braids are thicker around. She wears a yellow backpack with brown straps in most games. Her signature outfit consists of a lavender short-sleeved T-shirt, violet shorts with a brown belt buckle, brown hiking boots, and white socks. She also wears round, golden-rimmed glasses. She has been stated to be 12 years old in nearly every ClueFinders product. In the book The ClueFinders: The Mystery of Microsneezia, she has a birthday occur after the events of The ClueFinders 5th Grade Adventures, indicating that she would be 13 in this story, although this hasn't been confirmed in the book or the games. Outfit Variations In The ClueFinders 4th Grade Adventures: Puzzle of the Pyramid, Joni wore a light green T-shirt, a light brown vest, light blue jean shorts, lavender socks, dark brown boots, and light blue bows. In The ClueFinders 5th Grade Adventures: The Secret of the Living Volcano, Joni wore scuba-diving gear for the underwater portions, consisting of a black wetsuit with red accents. In the original release of The ClueFinders Math Adventures Ages 9–12: Mystery in the Himalayas, she wore a purple T-shirt over a red sweatshirt and long violet pants. In the newer release, she wore an almost identical outfit, except with a dark purple sweatshirt instead of red one. Personality and Character Traits Joni is depicted as a headstrong tomboy who is adventurous, courageous, and confident. Sometimes she can be prone to recklessness and rash decisions. Nonetheless, she is shown to have good leadership capabilities. It demonstrated that she is not actually "absolutely fearless," such as in The ClueFinders 3rd Grade Adventures in which she is obviously worried about her kidnapped uncle, but is reluctant to admit it. She considers the other ClueFinders, Santiago, Leslie, and Owen, to be her three best friends, and she is very loyal to them. She is also fond of her uncle, Dr. Horace Pythagoras. In the games, Joni's somewhat rash temperament usually contrasts with Santiago's more tentative nature, though the two seem to get along well, and were paired together in many of the earlier games. In The ClueFinders Real World Adventure Kit, Joni mentions in her log book that she considers Santiago to be a good buddy, though perhaps a bit too cautious in her opinion. In the later games, Joni is often paired with Owen. The two of them have more excitable and impulsive dispositions, in contrast to the levelheaded dispositions of Santiago and Leslie. Joni and Owen seem to work well together, though at times Joni can get slightly exasperated when she feels Owen is goofing off too much while solving a case. According to her profile in Laptrap's files, Joni enjoys reading biographies of famous crooks, she often hangs out at newspaper offices and police stations taking notes, and she owns a pet anaconda named Jupiter. In The ClueFinders Real World Adventure Kit, it is implied that cats are Joni's favorite animal, and in her log book she mentions that she likes math and plays soccer. In The ClueFinders 4th Grade Adventures, she mentions that she dislikes coffee, and in The ClueFinders: Mystery Mansion Arcade, she mentions that she dislikes anchovies. In The ClueFinders: The Incredible Toy Store Adventure!, she mentions that she has a dust allergy. In The ClueFinders: The Mystery of Microsneezia, Joni's parents are stated to be political scientists who spend a lot of time away from home. Because of this, Joni often stays with her grandmother. Santiago also lives with Joni's grandmother as well, after being sent there by his parents, who are Latin American revolutionaries. Appearances in the Games The ClueFinders 3rd Grade Adventures Joni and the other ClueFinders travel to the Numerian rainforest when they learn that Joni's uncle has mysteriously disappeared there, supposedly kidnapped by the monster Mathra and taken to the legendary Lost City. Joni is determined to rescue her uncle. Dr. Pythagoras' computerized assistant, Laptrap, shows up to help and tells her that her uncle recorded the locations of the Lost City and the two keys needed to get inside on a program in his files. Joni, Santiago and Laptrap set out in search of two keys to a Lost City where they believe Dr. Pythagoras was taken to. After obtaining the keys and making it to the Lost City, Joni and Santiago discover that Fletcher Q. Limburger was the true culprit behind the kidnapping of Dr. Pythagoras and the disappearing animals. Joni and Santiago rebuild the ancient Mathra trap to stop Limburger and rescue Dr. Pythagoras. Afterwards, Joni and the other ClueFinders are seen aboard a small boat with Dr. Pythagoras, who decides to give Laptrap to them as a reward for saving the rainforest. The ClueFinders 4th Grade Adventures Joni and the other ClueFinders go to Egypt to help Professor Botch with the opening of a newly discovered tomb. While there, Joni tries on a ring, which ends up stuck on her finger. Feeling embarrassed, she fails to tell Professor Botch that day. When she and the other ClueFinders return to the tomb site the next day to return the ring, they find that the place is deserted and Professor Botch is nowhere to be found. After deciphering an ancient scroll, the ClueFinders realize that they must stop Alistair Loveless from unleashing the power of Seth, and rescue the professor in the process. While at the Nile Kingdom, Joni has the ring taken from her by Alistair Loveless' goons. The ClueFinders keep progressing until they make it to a temple where they meet four Egyptian gods, who give the ClueFinders special powers to stop Seth with. Joni is gifted with enhanced bravery from the goddess Isis. She and the other ClueFinders confront Seth, where Leslie instructs Joni to distract him so Owen and Santiago can reverse the pistons used to awaken him. They escape with Professor Botch and then revert to their normal human selves, after which Joni and the others are seen aboard a plane leaving Egypt. The ClueFinders 5th Grade Adventures Joni and the other ClueFinders embark on an expedition in the Pacific Ocean aboard Captain Clark's ship. While investigating a shipwreck, Joni and Santiago come across some mysterious stone tablets, which they show to Captain Clark. As the ship approaches a mysterious island, a tsunami suddenly threatens to capsize the ship. Later, Joni and Santiago and LapTrap wake up on the island's shore, separated from all of the other passengers. Joni and Santiago use the video phone to contact Owen and Leslie, who have been trapped in some kind of chamber. Joni and Santiago set out to explore the island and rescue their friends. After Joni and Santiago locate Leslie and Owen, a strange green arm tries to grab the ClueFinders, and they scatter in different directions. Joni and Santiago end up trapped inside of a container in one of the biosphere chambers with other people who have been captured, who are being contained as specimens by aliens, who intend to eat their brains. Leslie's group quickly starts freeing all of the specimens, and just as they free Joni, Santiago, and the other people, aliens catch up to them. The ClueFinders and all of the other people flee into a nearby room that has a bunch of controls in it. The ClueFinders figure that they have nothing to lose, and push all of the buttons in front of them. Then all of the people escape the island on a ship, just before the island sinks into the sea. Then a spaceship rises out of the ocean and blasts off. Joni remarks that no one will believe what happened to them, but Santiago says that they have proof, since Joni should still have a few CrypTiles in her backpack. However, when they look at Joni's backpack, the bottom is completely torn, and the CrypTiles are gone, leaving them with no evidence of what took place. The ClueFinders 6th Grade Adventures One day, when Joni is playing with a frisbee with the other ClueFinders, she accidentally throws it into the yard of her neighbor, Ms. Rose. She and Santiago go to retrieve it when suddenly the ground collapses beneath them, and they fall into a mysterious underground chamber. Owen and Leslie set out to rescue them. Throughout the game, Joni and Santiago can be contacted with the red video phone. When Leslie, Owen, and Laptrap finally reach the throne room, Ms. Rose reveals her true form as the leader of the underground plant kingdom to all of the ClueFinders and explains her motives to keep the kingdom safe from pollution. When Owen asks Ms. Rose to let them go so they can try to stop the pollution, Ms. Rose agrees, but only on the condition that she can keep one of them hostage, which Joni agrees to. When Owen and Leslie return later, they are alarmed to see that Joni is transforming. Her skin has turned green, and leaves are sprouting from her fingertips. Ms. Rose tells them that only clean water can save Joni. After the other ClueFinders purify the water in the plant kingdom, Ms. Rose returns Joni to them. She explains that Joni has fallen asleep, and won't remember anything of the plant kingdom when she wakes up. The ClueFinders Math Adventures Joni and the other ClueFinders travel to a village in the Himalayas to solve the mystery of the village's treasures disappearing. Joni and Santiago set out to explore the village and gather clues needed to deduce the locations of the missing treasures. The ClueFinders Reading Adventures Joni and the other ClueFinders go to investigate a meteor crash in the Sierra Mountains. When Joni touches the meteor, they are all suddenly transported to the planet Millennia in a far-off galaxy. Joni, Owen, and Laptrap wind up separated from Santiago and Leslie, and they discover that they must stop the evil sorceress Malicia to rescue their friends and save the planet. The ClueFinders: Search and Solve Adventures After seeing an SOS message in an abandoned amusement park from their clubhouse, the ClueFinders go to the park to investigate. They discover that the SOS message came from a man named Jacques Ramon, the local art curator, who mysteriously kidnapped and trapped on one of the park rides. While Santiago and Leslie try to investigate the nature of the kidnapping, Joni, Owen and LapTrap try to find a way to restore the park's power. Once Joni's group collects enough keys from the robots around the park, they are able to unlock the rooms containing the circuits that power the park, and after fixing all of them, the rides are turned back on, and Jacques Ramon is able to get down from the ride. However, rather than thanking the ClueFinders or saying anything at all, he only gives them a smug grin before dashing off. Joni's group finds his behavior to be strange, but then they suddenly get a call on the video phone from Santiago and Leslie, who have been imprisoned in a haunted house in the park by a woman they were following. After collecting more keys, Joni's group enters the haunted house and navigates its maze-like interior. Joni's group is able to rescue Joni and Santiago and trap their captor, but just then, Jacques Ramon shows up. He reveals that the woman who kidnapped Santiago and Leslie is his sister, Mimi Ramon, and that he intends to trap the ClueFinders in the haunted house along with her. Joni and Owen pursue Jacques as he flees. Then, all of the ClueFinders meet up at an underground area where several of the park's robots have been made to paint forgeries of famous paintings. Joni, Owen and LapTrap once again pursue Jacques, while Leslie and Santiago stay behind to reprogram the robots to catch Jacques. Joni's group ends up on a log boat ride to chase down Jacques, and Joni steers their boat into Jacques' boat, causing him to be caught off guard long enough for one of the robots to catch him. Jacques and Mimi Ramon end up arrested for art theft and forgery, and the game ends with the ClueFinders looking over their recent success in a newspaper at the clubhouse. The ClueFinders: Mystery Mansion Arcade Joni receives what appears to be a distress call from her uncle Horace. She and the other ClueFinders go to a foreboding mansion where her uncle supposedly is, only to find out its a trap set up by four villains the ClueFinders had previously encountered. Each villain has a trap specifically designed for one of the ClueFinders, and Joni ends up in a labyrinth-like trap created by Ms. Rose. Joni's trap is the only one that can't be completed alone, so all of the other ClueFinders must get through their traps first to help her. During the other ClueFinders' activities, Joni can be contacted with the red video phone. Appearances in the Books The ClueFinders: The Mystery of Microsneezia On her birthday, Joni receives a message from Uncle Horace asking for help. The message leads the ClueFinders to the island Microsneezia, where they set out to find Uncle Horace. Gallery Joni and Santiago Sprite.png|Joni and Santiago game sprite in "3rd Grade Adventures" and "5th Grade Adventures" cfmath joni santiago.PNG|Joni and Santiago game sprite in the original release of "Math Adventures" Cf math alternate joni santiago.png|Joni and Santiago game sprite in the cancelled A.D.A.P.T. release on "Math Adventures" found in the Late 1999 demo 1999 2002 joni santiago.png|Joni and Santiago in game sprite in the second cancelled prototype release in "5th Grade Adventures" Cfmath newer release joni and santiago.png|Joni and Santiago game sprite in the newer release of "Math Adventures" joni profile.png|Joni's profile joni and santiago in plane 2.png|Joni and Santiago Joni_closeup.png|Joni in The ClueFinders 3rd Grade Adventures joni backpack.png|Joni gesturing to her backpack Joni santi laptrap.png|Joni along with Santiago and LapTrap in a cutscene while advancing from one section to another in The Rings of Fire and/or Goo Falls. joni admires ring.png|Joni admiring the ceremonial ring joni nervous.png|Joni looking around nervously trying to get the ring off.png|Joni struggling with the ring the ancient scroll.png|Joni and Leslie looking at an ancient scroll joni power.png|Joni after receiving the gift of bravery cfmath-old joni closeup.png|Joni in The ClueFinders Math Adventures (original release) 5G joni backpack.png|Joni in The ClueFinders 5th Grade Adventures 5g joni quake.png|Joni startled by a sudden quake 5G joni and santiago.png|Joni and Santiago in ClueFinders 5th Grade Adventures joni stays.png|Joni agrees to stay with Ms. Rose 6g joni transforming.png|Joni beginning to transform from ingesting polluted water This is joni.png|Joni in The ClueFinders Math Adventures (newer release) adkit joni.png|Joni in The ClueFinders Real World Adventure Kit search solve joni closeup.png|Joni in The ClueFinders Search and Solve Adventures joni trap door.png|Joni falling from a trap door joni labyrinth closeup.png|Joni stuck in Ms. Rose's labyrinth Trivia * Joni's last name Savage means "fierce", "ferocious", and/or "wild". However, it is meant to reflect more on her fearlessness and cunning personality. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Human characters Category:Female characters Category:Heroines Category:ClueFinders Club members Category:3rd Grade Adventures characters Category:4th Grade Adventures characters Category:5th Grade Adventures characters Category:6th Grade Adventures characters Category:Mystery Mansion Arcade characters Category:Math Adventures characters Category:Reading Adventures characters Category:Real World Adventure Kit characters Category:Search and Solve Adventures characters Category:Recurring characters